Nuestro ultimo partido juntos
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: Por que la mejor forma de despedirse es un ultimo partido entre ellos dos. Pareja:AOKISE


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

*Importante nota al final del fic~

* * *

**_Nuestro ultimo partido juntos (Aokise)_**

Ya llevaba alrededor de tres horas en ese maldito parque desolado, para empeorar había comenzado a nevar y el viento había comenzado a soplar cada vez más fuerte.

_Tsk! Maldición. ¿Donde diablos estará Kise?_

No le gustaba esperar y si no fuera porque el rubio le había insistido, hasta hartarlo, en que quería jugar un "One on One" apenas llegara de su viaje, no lo hubiera esperado tanto tiempo. Miro su reloj y maldijo entre dientes, las 23:55. Era casi medianoche. Despacio se levanto del frio suelo y luego de sacudirse el pantalón comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento. Ya después se desquitaría con el rubio pero por ahora su prioridad era volver a su casa y darse un buen baño caliente, para empeorar mañana tendría que levantarse jodidamente temprano para ir a su trabajo, esto de ser policía a veces tenía sus días malos.

Apenas diviso la salida del parque apresuro su paso, por algún motivo cada vez empezaba a hacer mayor frio.

-..necchi!

_¿Eh?_

Esa voz se le hacía tremendamente familiar. Pero era imposible que él estuviera ahí ¿Verdad?

-¡Aominecchi!

Ahora si lo confirmaba, esa voz era la de su rubio. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que volver. Casi corriendo volvió sobre sus pasos para finalmente volver a la cancha donde minutos antes estaba sentado esperando a su pareja.

La pelota que llevaba en un brazo se le cayó al ver al rubio en medio de la cancha, por algún motivo lo vio más bello de lo que solía estar siempre. Todo en él se veía perfecto: Su traje de piloto le resaltaba sus largas y torneadas piernas, sus cabellos dorados eran escondidos por su gorra de piloto y su perfecta piel que solo era cubierta por una camisa de manga cort… ¡¿Manga corta?!

_¡¿Ah?!¡¿Pero que hace este idiota llevando solamente ESO?!¡Yo aquí muriéndome de frio y él sin ningún tipo de abrigo!_

Al parecer el ruido de la pelota golpeando la cancha atrajo la atención del ex modelo, que en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba corriendo a sus brazos.

-¡Aominecchi!

Sin intenciones de medir su fuerza el pálido cuerpo callo de lleno como un saco de patatas sobre el suyo, aquello dio como resultado que ambos acabaran en el frio suelo.

-¡Eso dolió, Kise!

-¡Aominecchi! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! (/^o^)/

-Kise, tu… ¡No intentes cambiar el tema! Además… ¡¿Por qué diablos te vienes sin un abrigo?!¡¿Qué acaso no sientes el frio?!

-Es que quería ver a Aominecchi lo más pronto posible.

-¡Esa no es escusa! Pudiste tomar uno antes de marcharte, por otro lado… ¡¿Cómo es que llegas tan tarde?! ¡Estuve esperándote por tres horas, Kise!

-Es que… el vuelo se atraso y no pude avisarte, lo siento.

Sabía que el rubio no lo había hecho a propósito pero aun así no dudo en abrir su gran bocota, ahora los ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban se encontraban escondidos tras una manta de cabello.

-O-oe Kise.

-Lo siento, Aominecchi. En verdad lo siento.

No le gusto el ritmo que tomaba esta conversación. Sabía por el tono de voz del rubio que dentro de poco se pondría a llorar.

_Soy un maldito bruto._

Suspiro y se abrió la chaqueta que llevaba ese día, una vez fuera de su cuerpo se la coloco sobre los delgados hombros de su pareja. Se paro despacio y le tendió la mano al ex modelo con la intención de que también se parara, cada vez comenzaba a hacer más frio.

-¿A-Aominecchi?

-Ven. Sera mejor que nos vayamos al departamento. Cada vez comienza a hacer más frio y tú ya estas helado.

Antes de que el rubio le contestara su celular comenzó a sonar, despacio lo saco de su pantalón para revisar la pantalla.

"Tetsu"

_Que extraño, es más de medianoche. Tetsu debería estar durmiendo a estas horas, en su estado no es normal que permanezca despierto hasta estas horas._

-¿Quién es Aominecchi?

-¿Ah?...Es Tetsu.

-¿Kurokocchi?

-Si, es extraño. Desde que cumplió los 6 meses de embarazo no se queda despierto más allá de las 10 de la noche.

Cuando estuvo a punto de responder la llamada sintió la fría mano de su pareja.

-No respondas Aominecchi.

Sin previo aviso su celular desapareció de sus manos para terminar entre los delgados dedos de su pareja.

-¡Oe, Kise! ¡Devuélveme eso! Podría ser importante.

-No quiero. Te lo devolveré si logras ganarme en un "One on One".

No tenía intenciones de jugar con el frio que había pero al parecer su pareja estaba hablando enserio y no le devolvería su teléfono hasta que jugaran un partido.

-Tsk! Está bien, pero será solo uno.

-Que sea un 2 de 3.

-De acuerdo.

Sin muchas ganas comenzaron a jugar en medio de la helada cancha, pronto el 2 de 3 quedo en el pasado, cada uno llevaba 12 puntos. Estaban a la par.

_Tsk! A pesar de que hace mucho que no entrena Kise no perdió la forma. Parece que me tendré que ponerme serio._

Finalmente el partido acabo, obviamente ganando él. Mientras el rubio trataba de recuperar su aliento en las bancas, él se acerco con intenciones de recuperar su maldito móvil.

-Oe kise, perdiste. Devuélveme el móvil.

-Moooo…Aominecchi no me tiene consideración. Hace mucho que no entreno.

-Ese es tu problema, tú quisiste jugar. Ahora levántate, debes darte una ducha luego de haber transpirado. Vamos.

-Aominecchi es gentil ¿Sera porque me ama?

-¿Ah? Hoy estas raro, levantate.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo Aominecchi?...Te amo y mucho.

Él no era alguien muy abierto a las demostraciones románticas, pero por algún motivo las palabras del rubio le llegaron muy dentro, eso era extraño.

-¿Sabes…? Yo siempre admire a Aominecchi, desde que estuvimos en Teiko he estado enamorado de ti. El día que te confesé mis sentimientos, y que me correspondiste, fui una de las personas más de felices en el mundo. Me dije a mi mismo que haría todo lo posible de ahora en adelante para hacerte sentir igual de feliz, a como me sentí yo ese día. Y cuando nos casamos pensé que todo era un sueño y tenía miedo de despertar pero ahí estabas tú Aominecchi, sosteniendo mi mano. Por eso y por todos los hermosos momentos que me diste, hasta ahora, te amo y te amare siempre.

¿Por qué diablos el rubio hablaba de eso? Pareciera como si lo estuviera dejando, no le gustaba nada esas palabras.

-Oe…

Sentía la garganta cerrada y la boca le temblaba, conocía esa sensación. Quería llorar. Las palabras de su pareja le provocaron ganas de llorar.

-Aquí tienes tu celular Aominecchi. Lleva un rato sonando.

Tomo el celular de entre los dedos de su pareja, sus manos las sentía temblorosas. Despacio acerco el celular, lo suficiente para ver el nombre.

"Akashi"

Eso era extraño, el pelirrojo no solía llamarlo mucho y menos a esas horas. La sensación de que algo malo haya pasado se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Apretó la tecla color verde y puso el celular cerca de su oreja.

-¿D…ki? ¿Me…..?

-¿Qué? No logro escucharte Akashi, espera un poco.

Despego el celular de su oído y despacio se dio la vuelta para ver al rubio que ahora le sonreía de forma tierna.

-Espérame un segundo Kise. Es Akashi.

Camino hasta la entrada de la cancha y volvió a poner cerca de su oído el teléfono.

-¿Daiki?

-Aquí estoy Akashi. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡¿Dónde se supone que estas?! ¡Llevamos horas tratando de localizarte!

-¿Ah? He estado en el parque todo este tiempo.

-¿No has visto la televisión?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Necesito que vengas de inmediato a la casa de Shintaro, es urgente.

-¿Urgente? ¿Entonces también le digo a Kise que venga conmigo?

-….

-¿Akashi?

-…..

-¡Oe!

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo Daiki? ¿Acaso ya enloqueciste? Ven de inmediato este asunto nos incluye a todos.

-Por eso te digo que si le digo a Kise que venga, él esta conmigo, estábamos jugando un partido antes que llamaras.

-….

Escucho murmullos del otro lado del teléfono, incluso habría jurado que escucho los sollozos de Akashi ¿Pero que era aquello que lo ponía asi? Él no había dicho nada raro.

-¿Aomine-kun?

-¿Tetsu?

-¿Qué es eso de que estas con Kise-kun?

-¿Qué les sucede a todos? Les estoy diciendo que estaba jugando en el parque con Kise.

-E-Eso es imposible Aomine-kun

Era extraño escuchar a Kuroko tartamudear pero más raro era escucharlo como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Tetsu?

-Kise-kun murió hoy Aomine-kun. El avión que manejaba se descompuso y cayó. No sobrevivió. Lo siento.

Esto no le gustaba ¡¿Qué clase de broma era esa?!¡¿Kise muerto?!

-¡Eso es estúpido Tetsu! ¡No se que planean Akashi y tu pero esto es demasiado!

Cerró con rabia su celular y lo arrojo con toda su furia contra un árbol, ese estúpido chiste lo había puesto de malas.

-¡Oe, vámonos Kise!

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte del rubio giro para buscarlo pero no lo encontró, en la cancha solo había una pelota, su campera perfectamente doblada, y un pequeño papel encima de esta. Despacio se acerco con intenciones de leer aquel pequeño mensaje.

Las piernas se le doblaron al reconocer la caligrafía de su pareja.

_"Gracias por jugar un último partido conmigo, Aominecchi_."

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola!Antes que nada espero que les haya gustado esta historia aokise , talvez algunos la hayan leido porque ya la habia publicado hace algun tiempo en un grupo de face~ ^o^

Y tambien queria comunicarles que por motivos de fuerzas mayores no puedo estar escribiendo historias y subiendo capitulos tan seguido como quisiera, el motivo es simple...FACULTAD... Esa horrible cosa llamada facultad consume mi hermoso tiempo, eso mas mis practicas de basquet no me dejan mucho tiempo...ensima estoy en epoca de parciales y es horrible TToTT ...si alguien esta en la UBA entendera mi sufrimiento~

Todavia tengo planes y proyectos que quiero continuar pero desgraciadamente tendre que congelarlos hasta que terminen mis parciales o hasta vacaciones...quien sabe~

Obviamente subire la continuacion de **Amor Pirata** y un 2do capitulo de **¿Estoy gordo?** ...pero todo a su debido tiempo...

Otro tema importante...**Reviews**...Si no dejan elmo sabe donde vives (?) xDD ...no enserio... lei muchos hermosos reviews en mis otras historias y quisiera contestarlos pero lo hare todos juntos y no uno cada semana o mes ...enserio me hizo muy feliz ver que les gusto mis historias y me animan a continuarlas o a imaginarme una continuacion ^o^

Mmmmm...creo que no tengo nada mas que decir excepto..._**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**_

(~*-*)~


End file.
